Trading cards, such as baseball cards, have been popular for generations. Traditionally, trading cards have been used to identify sports figures; baseball cards are especially well-known. Other such cards have often featured cartoons, comic book characters, TV characters and similar well known characters or similar subject matter. As such, trading cards present a potential means for performing artists, typically musicians, to promote their works.
Smart phones, e.g., mobile communications devices built on a mobile operating operating system, have become ubiquitous. Such devices include computing capability and connectivity, many with high-resolution touch screens and web browsers. Smart phones utilize Wi-Fi and broadband carriers for high speed data access and transmission. Recently, the rapid development of mobile applications, application programs for smart phones and advanced application programming interfaces for running third party applications have driven the adoption and use of smart phones. Such mobile communication devices, used with a form of trading cards, are the subject of the present disclosure.